Satoshi Mochida
Satoshi Mochida (持田 哲志 Mochida Satoshi) to główny protagonista gier serii Corpse Party, uczeń liceum Kisaragi i starszy brat Yuki. Wygląd PC-98 Satoshi ma niedbale ułożone, krótkie, czarne włosy. Kolor jego oczu jest podobny do tego który mają inni jego przyjaciele - są czarne, podobne w kolorze do węgla. Nastolatek nosi tu mundurek szkolny Kisaragi przeznaczony dla chłopców - białą koszulę z krótkim rękawkiem i czarne spodnie związane brązowym paskiem. Na nogach ma brązowe buty. Rebuilt Jego wygląd nie różni się od tego w PC-98. Dodane są tutaj drobne zmiany - czarna podkoszulka i zmieniony kolor oczu na różowy. 'Bloodcovered' Zmienia się tu kolor włosów i oczu Mochidy - z czarnego na jasnobrązowy. Wciąż nosi mundurek szkolny Kisaragi - białą koszulę z długimi rękawami, niedbale ułożoną, pod którą widzimy niebieską podkoszulkę. Spodnie mają kolor szary, a na stopach widzimy niebieskie buty. Osobowość Satoshi jest bardzo miłą osobą, dba o osoby na których mu zależy, jest nawet gotowy się dla nich poświęcić. Skutkiem jego przyjaznego nastawienia do innych ludzi są dobre stosunki z większością ludzi których spotkał w swoim życiu. Mimo to jednak, Satoshi jest strasznie tchórzliwy, często pokazując to kiedy Ayumi opowiada swoje historie o duchach. Mochida próbuje jednak przezwyciężać swój strach ze względu na bezpieczeństwo innych, przez co często to on staje się główną ofiarą, a ciosy zadane w innych bierze na siebie. W kryzysowych sytuacjach Satoshi automatycznie zajmuje pozycję lidera i jest w stanie prowadzić całą grupę, myśleć o ucieczce za innych, a także podejmować decyzje za rówieśników. Co ciekawe, mimo tragicznych przeżyć w innym wymiarze Satoshi jest w stanie zapomnieć i nie wracać do przeszłości, ale iść naprzód i nie załamywać się. To pokazuje, jaką chłopak ma silną psychikę i jak dba o innych nie chcąc by oni pogrążali się w żalu widząc jego postawę. Historia |-|CP PC-98 = Satoshi zostaje po zajęciach z grupką znajomych by posprzątać klasę po festiwalu. Mając przerwę w pracy, wysłuchuje historii opowiedzianej przez koleżankę z klasy, która przenosi go, kolegów z klasy i przybyłą w międzyczasie siostrę do innego wymiaru, gdzie będzie musiał stawić czoło terrorowi i nieszczęśliwej duszyczce zamordowanej w tej szkole przed laty dziewczyny. Satoshi podróżuje wraz z Naomi i Yuką. W ostatecznym starciu ma on dużą moc ataku, chociaż brakuje mu szybkości. |-|CP BC = ROZDZIAŁ 1 Satoshi wraz z grupką znajomych zostaje do późna w nocy, aby posprzątać klasę po festiwalu. W czasie pracy jedna z jego koleżanek, Ayumi , zaczyna opowiadać historię o duchach, żeby trochę ożywić atmosferę, jednak nauczycielka Yui Shishido przychodzi i mówi uczniom, że jest już bardzo późno i proponuje im skończyć sprzątanie nazajutrz. Jednak ich spokojny powrót nie dochodzi do skutku, ponieważ wymieniona wcześniej koleżanka postanawia przeprowadzić rytuał, aby szczęśliwie pożegnać ich wyprowadzającą się do innego miasta koleżankę, Mayu. Wszyscy zebrani z chęcią przystępują do rytuału, mając nadzieję na dobrą zabawę i przy okazji pożegnanie koleżanki. Po krótkim czasie, jednak zaskakuje ich trzęsienie ziemi, które tworzy dużą, rozszerzającą się dziurę na środku klasy, do której szybko wpada cała grupa. ROZDZIAŁ 3 Po obudzeniu się, Satoshi przerażony zdaje sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w innym wymiarze. Jednak co zadziwia go jeszcze bardziej, jest fakt że nie widzi prawie nikogo ze swoich znajomych, oprócz jego młodszej siostry, Yuki. Jego niepokój wzrasta, gdy przed nim i jego towarzyszką ukazuje się duch, opisując im ich sytuację i przestrzegając ich przed tym, że z obecnego wymiaru nie będą w stanie uciec. Satoshi i Yuka szybko postanawiają wyjść z pomieszczenia, w którym obecnie się znajdują, ale na korytarzu spotykają kolejnego ducha, tym razem małej dziewczynki, za którym jednak nie postanawiają iść, więc wybierają się w odwrotnym kierunku, na trzecie piętro. Na schodach rodzeństwo znajduje mały kluczyk, który decydują wziąć ze sobą. Bedąc na trzecim piętrze, Yuka nagle oznajmia, że musi iść do toalety, a Satoshi po stwierdzeniu, że są równo przed łazienką, pozwala jej pójść. Jego młodsza siostra idzie, a Satoshi, żeby jej nie krępować postanawia zostać na zewnątrz łazienki. Jednak Yuka wraca po bardzo szybkim czasie, oznajmiając, że brakuje połowy podłogi w łazience, przez co nie może dostać się do kabin. W tej sytuacji chłopak postanawia poszukać łazienki gdzie indziej. Eksplorując drugie piętro, uczniowie zauważają gabinet pielęgniarki, jednak szybko stwierdzają, że jest on zamknięty. Okazuje się jednak, że znaleziony wcześniej klucz, wspaniale pasuje do zamka, dzięki czemu są w stanie otworzyć drzwi i wejść do środka. Znajdując się już w pomieszczeniu słyszą nagle jedną z dziewczyn, z którymi odprawiali rytuał, Naomi . Satoshi wtedy znajduje łóżko i każe Yuce trochę odpocząć, jednak jego siostra nie zgadza się na to dopóki on również się nie położy i nie odpocznie. Odpoczywając, rodzeństwo nawet nie zauważa momentu, w którym oboje zasypiają. Kiedy się budzą, zaraz postanawiają wyruszać, jednak wtedy zauważają gazetę leżącą na podłodze, w której natrafiają na artykuł opisujący krwawą historię szkoły, w której obecnie się znajdują. Po opuszczeniu gabinetu, rodzeństwo nagle słyszy głos innej koleżanki z klasy Satoshiego, Ayumi, więc zaczynają szybko biec. Na podłodze zauważają nagle długą, krwawą wstęgę, która prowadzi ich do łapy do wyciągania gwoździ. Satoshi postanawia jej użyć, do otworzenia zamkniętych drzwi męskiej łazienki, jednak i ta, jak się okazuje, nie jest zdatna do użycia, ponieważ nie ma w niej w ogóle kabin. Wracają więc znów na dół, gdzie spotykają innego kolegę, Sakutaro. Jak się okazuje, Sakutaro robi coś na swoim telefonie, ale gdy zauważa nadchodzącą dwójkę szybko wyrzuca swoją komórkę, i zaczyna mówić, o tym jaki to jest szczęśliwy, że ich spotkał. Satoshi nagle zauważa coś na ścianie, kiedy jednak do niej podchodzi, przerażony zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę, to co zauważył jest ogromną masą ludzkiego mięsa, teraz już w ogóle, nieprzypominającą ludzkiego ciała. Satoshi, aby szbko zmienić temat, pyta się Sakutaro, czy spotkał kogoś jeszcze, jednak Sakutaro odpowiada, że nie. Satoshi mówi u wtedy, że, gdyby spotkał kogoś jeszcze, wszyscy mają się zebrać w klasie 1-A. Następnie odchodzącemu rodzeństwu towarzyszy dźwięk robienia zdjęcia, co powoduje, że oboje zaczynają podejrzewać, że Sakutaro fotografuje zwłoki. Na pierwszym piętrze Satoshi i Yuka zauważają duże, przypominające wejściowe drzwi. Po przejściu przez nie towarzysze odkrywają połączenie z drugim budynkiem szkolnym w postaci małego ganku. Mając nadzieję, że w drugim budynku znajdą łazienkę, Satoshi prowadzi Yukę do odkrytego miejsca. Jednak w nowym budynku powietrze wydaje się być ciężkie, a na dodatek młodsza siostra bohatera dostaje bólu głowy. Mimo tego Satoshi decyduje się się ruszyć dalej. Wkrótce para odkrywa łazienkę, ale i ta nie zdaje się do użytku. Znajdują również drugą na drugim piętrze, ale do tej nie są w stanie się dostać, ponieważ zniszczona podłoga toruje przejście do drzwi. Szybko znajdują salę plastyczną, gdzie spotykają żywego człowieka. Jednak mimo wszelkich starań porozumienia się ze spotkaną dziewczyną, ona nie daje odpowiedzi, lecz wciąż powtarza niezrozumiałe słowa, więc zrezygnowani opuszczają pokój. Na drodze spotykają kolejną dziewczynę, lecz okazuje się być strasznie spanikowana i ucieka od nich. Grupa postanawia znów udać się na pierwsze piętro, lecz tam zaskakuje ich trzęsienie ziemi. Nie doznając żadnego uszczerbku, ruszają dalej, po to by zauważyć, że wcześniejsze przejście do łazienki jest naprawione. Jednak nie są w stanie otworzyć drzwi, które okazują się być zapieczętowane. Mochida mówi wtedy Yuce, żeby jednak poszła skorzystać w lesie, kiedy on zostanie przy drzwiach wejściowych. Dziewczyna niepewnie się zgadza i odchodzi. Po pewnym czasie Satoshi traci przytomność i budzi się w pokoju nauczycielskim. Tam znajduje artykuł napisany przez Kou Kibikiego i dołączoną do niego kasetę. Zauważa wtedy drzwi i próbuje je otworzyć, jednak są one zamknięte. Nagle za nim rozlega się głos dziewczyny. Odwraca się do niej, a ona zaczyna opowiadać mu swoją historię. Okazuje się być duchem, który trafił do owej szkoły w podobny sposób co Satoshi i jego znajomi. Po pewnym czasie dziewczyna zaczyna się dziwnie zachowywać i na końcu mówi Satoshiemu, aby poszedł do osoby, która obecnie jest w jego myślach. ''ROZDZIAŁ 4'' Po pewnym czasie Satoshi budzi się w szkole z lekkim bólem głowy. Kierując się na północ, chłopak słyszy głos Seiko, który mówi mu, by zaopiekował się Naomi. Na schodach Satoshi znajduje telefon Naomi, który nagle zaczyna dzwonić. Kiedy Mochida odbiera, słyszy głos matki Naomi, z którą równo mówi inny głos, wciąż powtarzający Pomóż mi.... Przestraszony dziwnym głosem, chłopak wyrzuca komórkę na ziemię, jednak po chwili namysłu, postanawia ją wziąć ze sobą. Na trzecim piętrze, chłopak słyszy głos dziewczyny dochodzący z łazienki, więc zaintrygowany rusza za nim. Kiedy jest już w łazience, pyta się czy ktoś tam jest, jednak wtedy głos ustaje. Ponieważ wszystkie kabiny są zamknięte, Mochida opuszcza pomieszczenie, kiedy nagle słyszy hałas. Zaciekawiony rusza do trzeciej kabiny, gdzie słyszał dźwięk, i by ją otworzyć uderza w drzwi, które pod wpływem naporu otwierają się, tylko po to, by Satoshi znalazł wiszącą Naomi. Chłopak podtrzymuje ją przez chwilę, aby mogła złapać oddech, po czym przystępuje do odwiązywania uciskającej szyję Naomi liny. Po uwolnieniu Naomi zaczyna płakać i przytulać Satoshiego. Jak się okazuje, dziewczyna nie pamięta, żeby próbowała popełnić samobójstwo, wieszając się. Nagle dziewczyna uświadamia sobie coś, po czym pokazuje koledze wiszące w kabinie obok zwłoki Seiko. Satoshi decyduje się zdjąć koleżankę z klasy z lin i ułożyć jej ciało przy klatce schodowej. Kiedy przyjaciele schodzą na dół, Naomi nagle przewraca się na wskutek niedotlenienia mózgu. Satoshi szybko przenosi dziewczynę do gabinetu pielęgniarki, by tam odpoczęła, a sam idzie szukać Yuki. Na pierwszym piętrze próbuje znaleźć przejście do drugiego budynku, ale dziwnym trafem korytarz zmienia swoją długość, a drzwi na ganek znikają. Zrezygnowany Satoshi, postanawia wrócić na górę, aby sprawdzić jak czuje się Naomi. Nim chłopak dochodzi do schodów, zauważa ducha dziewczyny w czerwonej sukience , za którą postanawia iść. Kiedy przeszukuje klasę, aby znaleźć dziewczynkę, chłopak zauważa przedmiot, którego nie jest jednak w stanie dosięgnąć, ponieważ ten wciąż zmienia swoje położenie. Nie mogąc nic zrobić, chłopak opuszcza pomieszczenie, ale niedaleko pokoju dozorcy trafia na telefon Seiko, w którym znajduje niedokończoną wiadomość, którą przez przypadek czyta. Będąc niedaleko gabinetu pielęgniarki, chłopak zauważa Naomi stojącą przed wejściem. Dziewczyna zaraz zaczyna robić mu awanturę, że ją tak zostawił, po czym zapytana dlaczego opowiada mu o tym co przeżyła, kiedy jeszcze Seiko była wśród żywych. Razem, para idzie do klasy w której Satoshi znalazł dziwny przedmiot i z odrobiną szczęścia udaje im się ten przedmiot chwycić. Tym przedmiotem okazuje się być czerwony klucz, który wspaniale pasuje do zamka, który jest w drzwiach od pokoju dozorcy. Znajomi otwierają drzwi i wchodzą do środka. W pomieszczeniu para znajduje telewizor, na którym leży kamkorder. Satoshi przypomina sobie o wcześniej znalezionej taśmie wideo, którą umieszcza w środku, ale niestety urządzenie nie jest naładowane. Szybko znajdują gazetę leżącą na podłodze. ''ROZDZIAŁ 5'' Po przeczytaniu artykułu, Satoshi zdaje sobie sprawę, że duch dziewczyny w czerwonych ubraniach musi być duchem Sachiko, ale co dziwne, dziewczynka ta przecież musiała by być dorosła, zgodnie z tym, co jest napisane w gazecie. Mochida postanawia porozmawiać o tym z duchem dziewczynki, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy znajdą Yukę. Kiedy przyjaciele mają już opuścić pokój, zaskakuje ich nagłe trzęsienie ziemi. Podczas niego w Satoshiego uderza duża warstwa gruzu, co powoduje, że chłopak traci przytomność. Kiedy Mochida budzi się po pewnym czasie z bardzo mocnym bólem głowy, zauważa, że również Naomi straciła przytomność. Po tym jak oboje się budzą, telewizor nagle się włącza i odtwarza kasetę, którą Satoshi włożył do kamkordera. Film ukazuje losy Kou Kibikiego i jego kamerzysty, Shougo Taguchiego. Koniec filmu wskazuje jednak na to, że gdzieś w szkole jest jeszcze jedna kaseta. Satoshi decyduje się poszukać tej kasety, żeby dowiedzieć się coś więcej o tym, jak opuścić przeklętą szkołę. Kiedy koledzy opuszczają pomieszczenie, oboje zauważają, że szkoła zmieniła swój wygląd. Kiedy ruszają dalej, z drugiej strony przepaści zauważają ich Ayumi i Yoshiki. Obie grupy wyjaśniają sobie różne rzeczy o których się dowiedzieli podczas pobytu w szkole. Ayumi wyjaśnia, że tak naprawdę mordercą jest Sachiko, a jedyną drogą ucieczki jest przyznanie się jej do swoich przestępstw. Naomi i Ayumi szybko wdają się w kłótnie, która metoda ucieczki jest lepsza, ale Satoshi im przerywa. Yoshiki podaje Satoshiemu marmurową statuę, która razem z Ayumi znaleźli podczas pomocy duchom zamordowanych dzieci, i grupy rozdzielają się. Eksplorując korytarze, aby znaleźć Yukę, Satoshi znajduje drzwi do drugiego budynku. Para szybko wkracza do aneksu, jednak już przy wejściu znajdują świeżego trupa i leżące nieopodal okrwawione buty Yuki. Satoshi zaczyna się denerwować, ponieważ znalezione buty były bardzo blisko zwłok, co mogłoby wskazywać na to, że Yuka też nie żyje. Mimo to chłopak rusza dalej. Na klatce schodowej para znajduje telefon Sakutaro, na którym nagrany jest jakiś film. Naomi odtwarza go, i para zaczyna oglądać ostatnie chwile Morishige,który początkowo uderza swoją głową o okno, wołając Mayu, a na końcu z niego wyskakuje. Para idzie dalej, ale postanawia wziąć telefon ze sobą. Jednak mimo przeszukania wszystkich pokojów, po Yuce nie ma ani śladu, dlatego wracają do głównego budynku. Znajdując się już w szatni, para znajduje młodszą siostrę Satoshiego, siedzącą między szafkami na buty. Roztrzęsiona, próbuje do nich dołączyć, tym samym upuszczając kasetę. Satoshi zaraz ją łapie i zaczyna wypytywać Yukę o przedmiot, ale dziewczyna nawet nie pamięta, żeby go podnosiła. Trójka rusza do kantorka dozorcy, gdzie ogląda kolejną część relacji Shougo. Mimo pokazanej śmierci Kou, udaje im się usłyszeć o tym, jak wydostać się z innego wymiaru. Ponieważ Naomi zauważa, że nagrania miało miejsce w tym samym pomieszczeniu, w którym przyjaciele się znajdują, wszyscy szybko odkrywają sekretne przejście. Nie mając żadnego innego pomysłu, co zrobić, ruszają w ciemność. Przejście prowadzi do ciemnego pokoju, na którego końcu znajduje się drabina. Naomi bez namysłu biegnie na drabinę, więc Satoshi mówi Yuce, żeby to ona poszła druga. Ponieważ Yuka się nie zgadza, Satoshi wchodzi pierwszy. Okazuje się, że drabina prowadzi ich do kabiny, w której powiesiła się Seiko, o powoduje, że Naomi doznaje załamania nerwowego. Satoshi, żeby ją uspokoić, pokazuje jej wiadomość, którą Seiko miała zamiar wysłać najlepszej przyjaciółce. Kiedy wszyscy wychodzą, Yuka znajduje kolejną kasetę, ale ponieważ kamkorder się zepsuł, nie są w stanie jej obejrzeć. Po poznaniu sposobu na ucieczkę, wszyscy upewniają się, czy mają kawałki lalki, którą podarli na znak rytuału. Oczywiście Naomi nie ma swojego kawałka, toteż zaczyna panikować. Trójka zaczyna ich właśnie szukać, kiedy okazuje się, że nadchodzący właśnie z drugiej strony przepaści, Ayumi i Yoshiki, mają część Naomi. Yoshiki podaje znajomym drugą figurkę. Grupy znowu się rozdzielają, kiedy grupa Satoshiego zauważa niedaleko gabinetu pielęgniarki dwa piedestały. Jak się okazuje figurki pasują wspaniale, dzięki czemu drzwi się otwierają. Drzwi prowadzą do korytarza, ale na chwilę przed wejściem do środka Yukę i Naomi dopada mocny ból głowy, przez co Satoshi musi iść dalej sam. Krótko później zauważa, że i jemu samemu leci krew z nosa. Kiedy dochodzi do drzwi,zauważa kartkę z napisem: ,,Sachiko. Sprzątanie w pokoju konferencyjnym. Poczekaj tu na mnie aż skończę. - Mama'. Kiedy Mochida wchodzi do pokoju, zauważa, że jest to gabinet pielęgniarki. Za moment spostrzega także, że nie jest sam. Z głębi pomieszczenia dobiega kobiecy głos, a wkrótce potem z ciemności wyłania się duch kobiety, który powoduje zamarcie Satoshiego w ruchu. Duch zbliża się do niego wciąż mówiąc o Sachiko,po czym nagle puszcza go z uścisku. Satoshi znajduje wtedy pamiętnik z roku 1953 i szybko go zabiera. Duch kobiety nagle zaczyna się unosić, więc przerażony Satoshi szybko opuszcza pokój. Po dołączeniu do dziewczyn, wszyscy wczytują się w pamiętnik owej kobiety, którą okazuje się być Yoshie Shinozaki, pielęgniarka, matka Sachiko. Z treści pamiętnika wynika, że obie Shinozaki zostały zamordowane przez dyrektora szkoły, po tym jak mężczyzna próbował zgwałcić Yoshie. Dyrektor, aby uniknąć złej sławy, szybko starł wszystkie ślady, przez co śmierć Yoshie została uznana za wypadek, a Sachiko zaginęła i nigdy nie została odnaleziona. Dziewczynka nie mogła pogodzić się z tym co się stało, przez co poczęła nawiedzać zabójcę. W 1972 roku dziecko posłużyło się synem dyrektora, Yoshikazu, aby ten porwał trójkę dzieci, po to, by sama mogła je zabić i wysłać do swojej matki, aby tamta nie była samotna. Jednak rodzicielka nie chciała takiego biegu wydarzeń. Zamiast obcych dzieci, Yoshie chciała zobaczyć własną córkę. Jednak wkrótce dziecko Shinozaki przestało mordować dla matki, ale teraz już zabijało tylko dla własnej przyjemności. Po przeczytaniu zapisek Yoshie, trójka szybko znajduje pluszowego kota, po czym wszyscy ruszają w stronę drugiego budynku. Na ganku zauważają, że z dachu skacze mężczyzna. Wszyscy szybko zdają sobie sprawę, że to dyrektor szkoły. Satoshi zauważa klucz blisko zwłok, więc prędko go pochwyca, rozkazując reszcie grupy, aby szli za nim. Przyjaciele dochodzą do gabinetu dyrektora, tylko po to,by znaleźć pomieszczenie całe zapieczętowane i usłyszeć dziwne szepty. W biurku mężczyzny, chłopak znajduje torbę, do której zagląda. Nagle widzi wizję z życia dyrektora, kiedy Takamine wykopuje ciało dziewczynki. Ze względu na to, że Sachiko wciąż nawiedza go w snach, Yanagihori wierzy, że ona tak naprawdę nie umarła. Kiedy wreszcie wykopuje jej ciało, by zamknąć jej usta na zawsze, wycina jej język, po czym zaczyna dźgać zwłoki. Satoshi budzi się i spostrzega, że w środku torebki znajduje się język Sachiko. W tylnej części pokoju nastolatek znajduje sekretne przejście. Przez tajemniczy portal, młodzi przechodzą do starego schronu. Brnąc naprzód znajdują mnóstwo stołów, w którym, na każdym leży człowiecza głowa. Przed nimi ukazuje się nagle duch, który pokazuje im bezpieczne przejście. Po szczęśliwym pokonaniu ścieżki, znajomi wpadają na kamerzystę Kou, Shougo. Chłopak wydaje się być uratowany, gdyż znajduje innych żywych ludzi, jednak szybko ucieka, kiedy Naomi podaje mu rzecz, którą zgubił. Następnie nastolatkowie przechodzą do ciemnego pokoju, w którym szybko zapalają się światła. Pomieszczenie okazuje się być całe w krwi, a gdzieniegdzie leżą wiadra z organami ludzkimi w środku. Przyjaciele wkrótce słyszą kroki. W obawie przed nieznajomym, chowają się pod stół. Wkrótce na miejsce przybywa Shougo, który próbuje ukryć się w szafie nieopodal. Nadchodzi Yoshikazu. Mężczyzna staje blisko stołu i przez chwilę czeka. Nagle upuszcza zwłoki Seiko. Martwa dziewczyna zdaje się swoimi zimnymi, pustymi oczami patrzeć na przyjaciół, którzy opuścili ją w niedoli. Satoshi stara się uspokoić Naomi, która widząc ciało swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki zaczyna szaleć. W tym czasie Yoshikazu znajduje Shougo, zabija go, po czym zabiera obydwa ciała. Po odejściu Yoshikazu, przyjaciele chwilę czekają, po czym Naomi wybiega zdenerwowana, aby znaleźć mężczyznę. Yuka i Satoshi podążają za nią, ale jest ona zbyt szybka, przez co gubią ją, a jedynym śladem prowadzącym do Naomi zostaje krew Seiko. Na swojej drodze rodzeństwo wpada na Ayumi i Yoshikiego. Razem ruszają naprzód, i szybko wpadają na jednego z duchów dzieci, Yuki, której, dzięki Ayumi i Yoshikiemu udało się na jakiś czas osiągnąć spokój od męki i cierpienia. Dziewczynka mówi im, że Naomi zaczęła ulegać ciemnieniu, a także nakazuje, aby ruszyli do komnaty Sachiko. Grupa przechodzi przez pokój, w którym znajdują się zwłoki Yoshikazu, i wkrótce dochodzi do Sachiko. Pokój do którego wchodzą uczniowie jest ciemny, i po wejściu do niego wszyscy dostają bólu głowy. Gdzieniegdzie widać duchy dzieci, a centralne miejsce zajmuje zmasakrowane ciało Sachiko. Mała Shinozaki zaraz po ich wejściu rozkazuje im wyjść, i nie patrzeć na jej ciało. Satoshi próbuje z nią porozmawiać, ale ona go ignoruje i cały czas nawołuje ich do opuszczenia pomieszczenia. Kiedy nikt jej nie wysłuchuje, swą mocą paraliżuje ich wszystkich i rusza w stronę Yuki. Zaczyna ją dźgać. Są to straszne chwile dla Satoshiego, który nie jest w stanie w żaden sposób pomóc siostrze. Ayumi wtedy wykrzykuje, aby to on zaczął rozmawiać z duchem. Wkrótce uścisk Sachiko się rozluźnia, dzięki czemu Satoshi jest w stanie wyciągnąć język dziewczyny w czerwonej sukience i jej go wręczyć wraz z pluszowym kotem. Udaje im się uspokoić Sachiko, więc wszyscy, aby ją wykończyć, kończą odprawianie rytuału. Przed nimi nagle pojawia się Yuki, która mówi im, że jeśli chcą się wydostać z tego wymiaru, muszą jak najszybciej wydostać się ze szkoły. Czwórka biegnie do jedynego miejsca na zewnątrz, czyli na ganek. Tam, przeskakują płot i przedostają się do swojego świata. Budzą się w sali, w której ostatnim razem widzieli się wszyscy razem i szczęśliwi ruszają do domów. Następnego dnia okazuje się, że wszyscy, którzy nie mieli do czynienia z innym wymiarem w ogóle nie pamiętają zmarłych tam osób. Bardzo dotyka to Satoshiego, ale jeszcze bardziej Naomi, która po lekcjach dzwoni do niego, i prosi o spotkanie w klasie. Tam tłumaczy chłopakowi, o tym czego doświadczyła po tym jak ruszyli za Yoshikazu. Okazuje się, że to tak naprawdę Naomi powiesiła Seiko. Mimo, że dziewczyna tego nie pamięta na własne oczy widziała nagranie Shugo, na którym całe zdarzenie zostało udokumentowane. Po tej opowieści Nakashima zaczyna opisywać, jakie zachodziły w niej zmiany po obejrzeniu nagrania, i jak udało jej się przezwyciężyć złą aurę, która ją otoczyła. Po tym Naomi pyta się Satoshiego, czy to naprawdę się wydarzyło, na co on potakuje. EXCHAP 6 Jeszcze podczas Festiwalu Yoshiki i Satoshi zaczepiają grupę dziewczyn z ich klasy, żeby poprosić je o wspólne wyjście do nawiedzonego domu, który przygotowała inna klasa. Naomi i Seiko bardzo entuzjastycznie się zgadzają, ale Ayumi wydaje się niezdecydowana. Wtem Mochida pyta się jej wprost, czy ma ochotę z nim pójść, ale dziewczyna grzecznie odmawia, mówiąc,że musi zająć się stoiskiem ich klasy. Satoshi przeprasza ją za to, mówi, że bez niej nie będzie tak samo, i razem z innymi rusza na stoisko, zostawiając Ayumi. |-|CP BoS = Rozdział #1;『Seal』 Satoshi próbuje odwieść swoich przyjaciół od przeprowadzenia rytuału, ale rówieśnicy nie zważają na jego ostrzeżenia, przez co chłopak zmusza się do towarzyszenia im w obrządku, gdyż nie chce zostawić ich na pastwę losu. Rozdział #3;『Encounter』 Mochida odwiedza swoją chorą nauczycielkę Yui Shishido. Ta jednak mając gorączkę, myli go z Tsukasą Mikuni, i przytula ucznia. Kiedy Satoshi ma już odejść, nauczycielka zatrzymuje go i nie chce go wypuścić, przez co chłopak jest zmuszony zostać i się nią zająć. Gotuje dla niej ciepłą strawę w kuchni. Później nauczycielka zasypia, a chłopak postanawia przy niej czuwać, na wypadek gdyby coś jej się stało. Kiedy nauczycielce się polepsza, Satoshi poucza ją, że powinna o siebie bardziej zadbać, po czym wraca do domu. |-|CP BD = = Artykuł w budowie = |-|CP2:DP = Satoshi odwiedza swoją chorą matkę w szpitalu Amare Patriarcha Crucis, przez co zostaje zaangażowany w nadchodzące wydarzenia. Ciekawostki *W konkursie na najlepszą postać Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ''zajął 10. miejsce. *Urodziny Satoshiego przypadają 4 lipca. *Satoshi to jedyna z postać z głównej piątki, która nie została opętana. *Satoshi ma wysoką tolerancję na ból. *W ''Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Satoshi wygląda jakby ignorował ból spowodowany raną na dłoni zadaną mu przez Sachiko. **Podobnie jest, gdy w tej samej OVIE, zostaje dźgnięty w brzuch. **W mandze Blood Covered po dźgnięciu w rękę i później w brzuch również porusza się, jakby nie czuł żadnego bólu. *Satoshi ma łagodne rysy, przez co, kiedy przebrany za dziewczynę, często wygląda jakby faktycznie był przedstawicielką płci żeńskiej. **Satoshi przebrany był za kobietę dwa razy : w mandze Blood Covered, gdzie inni chłopcy naprawdę myśleli, że jest dziewczyną i zaczęli go napastować; drugim razem zostaje zmuszony razem z Yoshikim do przebrania się przez Miyu w mandze Corpseparty: Musume. *Satoshi spotyka Yuuyę Kizamiego tylko w mandze, kiedy szybko ratuje swoją siostrę przed śmiercią. *Satoshi jest obiektem westchnień największej grupy osób w całej serii. **Podoba się 9 postaciom serii : Ayumi, Naomi, Miyu, Kuon, Yuce, Yui, Tohko, Satsuki i Sachiko (tylko w mandze Corpse Party 2U) *Pojawił się na okładce Dead Patient Drama CD, co może sugerować, że będzie odgrywał ważną rolę w tej części gry. Wystąpienia |} Kategoria:Główne postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Osoby występujące w Corpseparty; Musume Kategoria:Uczniowie Kategoria:Żywi